A Very Merry Christmas
by songfire15
Summary: May heads out to do last minute Christmas shopping and Drew decides to join her. Late Christmas Fic. Contestshipping AU. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


Grimacing, I walk down the snow covered road to the strip mall. I still have Christmas shopping to do and sitting around the house wasn't going to get me very far.

The snow pelts my face as I walk. _Idiot._ I mumble to myself. _You should've worn that hat and scarf._

It's freezing out and even though I'm wearing my thick, warm coat and my body is fine, my face and head are totally exposed to the ice cold winds. I guess moms do know best.

I remember the hood attached to my jacket and flip it over my head, which does a fairly good job of keeping my head warm and blocking the cold winds from blasting my face.

Hardly anyone else is out doing shopping. A mock blizzard has been stalemated over my town for the past couple days and with it brought along all the ice and snow that is now blanketing the ground, though I can't say I hate it.

White, snow covered buildings surrounded by trees make for a picture perfect scene, something from one of those tin popcorn tub things we get every year. Its breathtaking and even though I'm still chilled, the serenity of it all warms my spirits.

Continuing down the lane, the stores are lit up with lights and decorated with enough Christmas garb to be the north pole. One more thing I love about this time of year-all the beautiful decorations.

I pass the bank and a fast food place, my destination a small nick-nack shop a couple blocks down. My mom knows the owner by name, and I'm fairly close with the woman's son, who goes to my school. A few minutes of walking and I arrive, the old wooden door creaking as it opens.

A tiny bell chimes as I enter, and the woman behind the counter greets me with a smile. "Hi there, May," she says.

Throwing down the hood of my jacket, I nod and smile. "Hey Mrs. Hayden. How are you?"

"Just fine. In for some shopping today?"

"You got me," I say in jest. "Gotta get something for my mom still." I begin scanning around the store. My mom comes here weekly, in love with the primitive style décor the shop has. It has everything from candles to door hangings, to hats and gloves, and even old style games. I quite enjoy that part of the store.

"You let me know if you need any suggestions, alright?"

I've stopped to look at a snowman figurine, but turn around and nod once more, acknowledging her words.

In the snowman's hand, it holds a toboggan like sled and is wearing an easy-going smile. This is the perfect gift for my mother, seeing as how she collects snowmen, and I take note of the price before making a decision when I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and a young man about my age is staring back at me with gorgeous hazel eyes and a smile that outshines the sun.

That would be the owner's son.

"Hey there, Drew," I say, then turn my gaze back to the figurine I've been contemplating on buying. I hear him chuckle and I smirk.

"How are you, May?"

To my surprise, he's put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I absolutely have to look at him. My cheeks burn as I stare curiously into his eyes.

"Not too bad," I respond, trying my hardest not to stutter. "Are you all ready for Christmas?"

He shrugs, straightening himself up and removing his hand from under my chin. "I think so. Though I have to get something small for my parents. Oh, and I have one more friend I need to shop for," he says.

"What friend?"

"Oh, just a friend who we go to school with. You know."

I think about this. I know most of his friends, and they are not the type you buy Christmas presents for. I guess he's just in the Christmas spirit.

I've decided to get the snowman for my mom and he follows me up to the register where his mom is. She wraps the gift, which I am eternally grateful for as I absolutely despise the task, and the present is placed in a brown bag and finally back in my hands.

My hood is placed back on my head, but before I can say goodbye, Drew stops me by asking, "Would you care for some company?"

Cocking my head to the side, I turn to him and give him a questioning look. "If you care to be out in this weather, then be my guest!"

He flashes that dashing smile before rushing to the back of the store, returning moments later with his winter coat on, complete with a hat and scarf. I scowl, chiding myself a second time that day at my stupid choice to not wear a hat and scarf.

We say goodbye to his mother and then we're off, trodding down the snow covered roads once again. The snow has let off some, and I notice a few more people have braved the elements to go out in this weather.

We walk in silence, any attempt to have a conversation ends up with the whole thing fading off into nothing, leaving us in awkward silence. He seems to be enjoying himself though. And quite frankly, I am too.

As we pass by a sports store, Drew stops and says his dad would like something from this store. He's in and out in a few minutes. I have to laugh. What's the point in sports anyways? See a team win, stick with them; see that same team lose, support the team who's actually going somewhere or stick by them as a wishful fan. Same thing every time, without fail.

Once he's returned, we continue our trek through the city, stopping at another country/home décor shop so he can find something for his mom. He tells me he's going to look at candles and he'll come find me when he's done. I nod, walking off to another part of the store while he does his shopping.

My sights find the hats and scarves, which I adore, and I also take time to look at items bearing my school's logo and mascot. There are so many things. Blankets, shoes, pens, lamps. Enough to decorate a house I'd guess.

I finish looking at those things and I begin browsing the jewelry, when my eyes land on the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

There, in a case, is a bracelet, silver with light blue stones. I think the stones are topaz, but I'm not sure. Whatever the case it's absolutely gorgeous. I sigh, throwing any thought of receiving the bracelet away as it's much too expensive for this time of year, and head off to look at some desserts they make there in the store.

I'm eyeing a delicious looking cupcake when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Drew's standing there smiling and a bag in his hand, and informs me that he's done shopping. We leave the store and decide to stop at a few other places before heading back to his mom's store.

I'm beginning to get sleepy, and the sun is setting behind the snow covered trees in the distance. How long have we been out? One hour? Two? I've been having such a good time I haven't thought to check the time.

We stop at a small coffee shop in town and I take out my phone and see it's now six twenty. I told mom I'd be back home by seven, so I'm in no hurry, but we decide to head back to his mom's shop after we get our drinks. Drew hands me my drink and we are soon back out in the cold.

Even though I have my hood flipped over my head and a hot drink in my hands, the drink isn't warming me up like its supposed to. Drew notices this and wraps his free arm around my shoulders. I look up at him and he's looking down at me with a small, sweet smile on his face. I quickly break eye contact and force myself to keep staring in front of me.

The trip back takes no time and soon the small, humble 'open' sign of the store greets us.

I decide not to go inside, informing him that my mother will start getting concerned if I'm not home soon. "I guess I'll see you around then, huh?" I say.

He nods and begins fishing around in his bag for something. He pulls out a small box wrapped in red candy cane paper and a small white bow and hands it to me. I give him a questioning look.

"Merry Christmas," is all he says, and suddenly he pecks my lips before I can say anything and quickly enters the store.

I blink a few times as what just happens registers in my feeble mind. He just kissed me.

He just _kissed_ me.

I have to sustain the urge not to jump up and down, squealing like some immature fangirl of a hot anime guy. And it's not easy.

Not only did he kiss me, but he got me a present. And as my mind tries to wrap around the whole thing, I wave goodbye somewhat awkwardly and begin walking home.

Unable to wait, I tear through the wrapping of the present that he handed me. Inside is a small silver box, a jewelry box, nonetheless, and my eyes widen when I open the box. To my surprise, the silver bracelet I had been admiring is sitting prettily inside. Its so much more beautiful outside of the jewelry case.

I stop in my tracks and smile. "Merry Christmas, Drew. Merry Christmas."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE :)**

**Sorry for the total OOCness of their personalities...It's AU so w/e. Hope everyone had a very good holiday!**

**Thanks for reading-~*SF15*~**


End file.
